The use of solvents and organic water-soluble synthetic detergents at low levels for cleaning glass are known. However, such compositions are not usually acceptable for general hard surface cleaning since they normally do not have sufficient detergency. Commonly used detergency builders, e.g., sodium and potassium, polyphosphates and pyrophosphates have been found to cause severe filming and streaking problems. An important function of builders in detergency is to sequester polyvalent metal ions (e.g., Ca.sup.2+ and Mg.sup.2+) in aqueous solutions of the detergent composition and without such builders, the ability of the compositions to provide good cleaning is usually not satisfactory.
The object of the present invention is to provide detergent compositions which provide good cleaning for the usual general hard surface cleaning tasks found in the house including the removal of hard to remove greasy soils from counter tops and stoves and at the same time provide good glass cleaning without excessive filming and/or streaking. The advantage of having one product capable of doing both kinds of jobs is the elimination of the need to have another container stored for only an occasional job.